A Student's Revealed Secret
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Request from 2whitie. When Alex passes a test, Mr. Bray offers him to stay at his house on the night of a football game. When an enemy attacks, what will a teacher find out about a student? Especially a student like Alex Rider... NO SLASH!


**A/N: Request from 2whitie. Sorry it has taken so long! And you all have my sincere apology if it is awful, but I could not come up with any spectacular ideas! This is the most difficult story I have ever written!**

**(Mr. Bray)**

_Grading tests is so monotonous! _I thought as I graded the twenty third test that day. So far, the highest grade/mark was a 94%, not bad considering how many careless teens I had in my class. I sighed and went back to grading papers. I did not even bother to look at the student names as I continued to grade. Then, I came to a sudden realization that one kid was managing to answer the questions correctly. After I wrote the grade 98% on the paper, I realized whose paper I had just graded. Alex Rider.

**(Alex)**

I sat in Mr. Bray's class, trying my best to not slip into the darkness of sleep. His lectures were so boring! I looked out the window at the life that seemed a mile away. Then, the bell rang and we all stood up to head home, but Mr. Bray stopped me. "Alex Rider, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Sighing, I waited patiently at his desk until every student left the room. Then, Mr. Bray handed me a paper from his desk. "You have the highest grade on the test. I wanted to congratulate you for a job well done."

"Thank you, sir." What else was I supposed to say? It's not everyday a teacher congratulates you for passing a test.

"Alex, you have had some... difficulties ever since your uncle died. If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away." Mr. Bray stated.

Shocked, I nodded, "Okay. May I go now?"

"Yes, you may. Wait, Alex. For a job well done on the test, I'm offering you to have a chance to stay one night at my place. After all, there is a football game on Friday. Think about it."

I left the room confused at the sudden attention. _What is up with Mr. Bray? _When I arrived home, I asked Jack for her opinion on what I should do.

"Honestly, it couldn't hurt. After all, a teenage spy like you will have no problem staying with a teacher for one night." Jack replied.

I sighed, "Don't you think people will see that... odd?"

"Like I said, you're a teenage spy, Alex. If anything happens, you could get out of there."

I shook my head, "I'm just afraid of dying from boredom, his lectures will put anybody to sleep!"

**(Stranger)**

I reported back to the leader that night and told him what had happened. Echo, my leader, was pleased. "Kill them both on Friday." This week was becoming better and better.

***Friday***

**(Mr. Bray)**

It was five o'clock and I wondered if Alex was coming. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Alex Rider standing in the rain. I stepped aside to let him in. He took his shoes off at the door and looked around, seemingly interested in the interior.

"Good afternoon, Alex. I trust your day has been well?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

He nodded, "It's been fine. You?"

"Everything has been fine. Come on, the game has already started." I walked into the living room and sat down in a recliner. Alex stood for a moment, then took a seat on the other side of the room on the couch. Finally, it was half-time and I muted the television. "Alex, what exactly happened to you after your uncle died? You are a smart kid, but-"

"I know, I know, I'm just never there." He sighed, "I've just had a rough time since that day."

I nodded, understanding the situation. "When my father died, I went through the same thing you went through. Eventually, I accepted the past and moved on. Every day I feel the same grief you feel, Alex. Yet, I have learned to live with it; which is what you need to learn to do."

"I have accepted the fact that Ian is gone, but I have been going through something... different." He replied.

"How different? Every human on this planet has been through many things, so your situation is probably not as different as you think." I stated.

He nodded, "Most people probably have never been what I've been through. I'm sorry, Mr. Bray, but you will never understand. My life is-" He stopped.

"Your life is what?" I asked.

He lifted one finger in the air, telling me to be silent. Then, an alarmed look formed in his eyes. Quickly, he rose to his feet and began to walk to the stairs. I was confused, but I said nothing. He started walking quietly up the stairs, then I heard fists hitting bare skin and I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. Just around the corner stood Alex, an unconsious man was on the ground. "Alex? What happened?"

He whirled around and looked at me, "Get down!" I hesitated and he lunged at me, pushing me to the ground. A heartbeat later, the window behind us exploded and holes appeared in the wall. With sick certainty, I knew they were bullet holes. "Rider, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stay down." He said. Then, I heard the front door slam open and seven men started coming up the stairs. Alex cursed and pulled a penny out of his pocket... Wait, a penny? He threw it at the strangers and it exploded. "We're lucky it landed on heads. If it landed on tails, the explosion would have been devastating." I was stunned and confused. "Listen, if you want to live, you have to listen to everything I say. There are going to be more people in here in just a few seconds, but keep your mouth shut and don't try any heroic acts. Leave that to me."

I shook my head, "You're just a kid."

"I've been in situations like this before. If there was ever a time you could trust me, then let it be now." He remarked and I found myself trusting him. Right now, I did not this teen; he was a stranger. Now, I understood a little bit of what he was talking about earlier. Alex Rider is not a normal teenager... _Then, what is he exactly?_

Like Alex said, more men swarmed the stairwell. Alex didn't throw a penny at them, in fact, he did not do anything. When the men were close enough, Alex jumped at them and sent many, along with himself, down the stairs. In seconds, both us became hostages. They dragged me down the stairs into the living room where Alex and the others already were. Rider had blood dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead, but he acted like it was not there. "You just had to go on an abduction spree the night of the game." Alex was backhanded across the face for the remark. He spat blood onto a man's shoe and glared at him.

"Alex Rider," The man stated calmly. "How are you?"

Alex snorted, "I was bloody well until you showed your ugly face. When will you guys get the message to leave me alone?After all, I have already destroyed your plans more than once."

"When you are dead." The man stated then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alex's chest. "Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets. Today is the day you learn we keep our word."

**(Alex)**

I glared at the man even more when he pointed the gun at my chest.

Mr. Bray finally spoke, "Wait, don't shoot! He's just a kid!"

"He is not a child in my eyes. To me, he is an enemy, a spy for MI6, and a traitor." The man replied.

I cleared my throat, "Actually, I'm not a traitor. The correct term is double-agent." Even though I was putting on a brave act, I was scared. _Please let my luck hold... _"Besides, I have a one hundred percent success rate, what makes you believe I'm going to fail this time? Also, you're surrounded."

The man froze, noticing he walked into a trap. I grinned and spat the penny out of my mouth. It hit the ground and landed on...

**(Jones)**

We recieved Alex's distress signal through the phone Smither's had given him only a few months ago. We pulled up to the coordinates and two dozen agents surrounded the house. I sat in a black car next to Blunt, who seemed to be calm. "You're not worried?" I asked.

"Alex is our best agent, why should I be worried?" He replied.

As soon as he spoke those words, a window exploded and a fire began to form. Blunt spoke into the radio, "Proceed." Nearly every agent stormed the house and they were gone for a few minutes. Nerves was eating me alive. _Please let Alex be okay._

**(12 Days Later)**

**(Mr. Bray)**

It felt strange returning to school to teach. My broken arm was in a cast and a few burns scarred my arms and neck. I looked around at the students in the classroom. "Turn to page 394 in your textbook." Before I could give further instructions, the door opened. A teen came in with a note in his hand and burns covered his arms, neck, and face. "We are just beginning the lesson, please take a seat."

"Yes, sir." He handed me the note and took a seat before opening his textbook to the proper page. Students began whispering, but I silenced them. I briefly remembered the times the boy returned to school injured. The rumors ranged from being a drug dealer to a gang member. Yet, he was none of those things. Now, I knew a secret nobody could learn. The secret of one student, one teenager, one man, one spy... His name is Alex Rider.


End file.
